Putting on an Act
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: Sequle to Kish's 12 days of Chirstmas. Ichigo puts on an act to fool her boyfriend, when Kish's love get to her. KishxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

PIA: Hi  
Kish:Why am I here  
PIA: How should I know.For people waiting for the sequel here it is. sorry for making wait so long for a short chapter in a long Fic.  
Kish: short chapter?  
PIA: yeah for me. I need to see if the people like it or not.  
disclaimer I don't own.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A few months pasted when Kish gave Ichigo gives last year.She been trouble sleeping, grades are droping and can't think right. Now in 2006 and on a date with Ryou, her new boyfriend since the Christmas party, at the 'Kaze no Neko' (windcat). " Ich', Are you okay?" Ryou ask. Ichigo got snap out of her thoughts and answerd " Yea, I'm find." "I don't know. You look sick maybe I should take you home." He told her as he got up from the chair. Ichigo go up as Ryou put down some money.

Walking in the late afternoon (around 5:50) sun Ichigo was deep in her thoughts as Ryou lead her home. ' Why do I feel like I belong to Kish and not Ryou?'

* * *

With Kish, he was sitting on a tree staring at the two with anger and jealous. " Will be mine Blondie" he mutter. And with that he disappeared in to the set sun. 

Kish went to his ship, but for two full hours of fighting with Tart,and sleeping till 11:30 (went to bed at 10) he gave up. Kish took some paper and a pen and went down to Earth.

* * *

With Ichigo, She got home at 6:30 and went to bed after a full half hour of talking to Ryou that she was fine, but at 11:30 got out of bed. She put on her shoes and walk to the park.

When she got there she saw a certain green-hair person sitting on a bench under a street light. "Kish?" she ask and Kish heard her and turn to her. Ichigo falt her face turning red as did Kish with his. "You can sit down here. I don't mind going." he told her in sad tone as he goy up. " Wait!" She told him and he stop and turn to her. Ichigo walk to him and said "I don't mind you stay with me." Kish's face heat up and like when they first meet he kiss her only this time she kiss back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: Short and pointless  
Kish: I like it  
PIA: oh by the way Kish in his own clothes Ichigo wearing pink tank top and black shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

PIA: Hi again Sorry not updating.  
Kish: You Better Be.  
PIA: Jealous of Ryou.  
Kish: No  
PIA: I Think you are./Snickering/

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaper II

After a moment Kish and Ichigo parted, both blushing deeply. Both in each others arms. Ichigo walk out the embease and walk or more like running home while Kish stood there in the park under the streetlight alone. So many thoughts ran through his head as he stood there,

Did she like him?

Does she live him in return?

Did she understand his feelings?

Whatever the case, Kish was happy. As she disapper in to the dark streets, Kish start to float or jumping for joy while foating to the ship. But he had failed to see a certein blond.

At Ichigo's home in her room, Ichigo sat on her bed under her blankets. Thoughts ran through her head as well.

Did she love him?

Did she love him more then Ryou?

Was she crazy?

No,she wasn't crazy. Maybe she was just shock and miss Kish. Or was starting to fall in love with him.

Ichigo shook her head "No way, I love Ryou...There is no way I'm in love with Kish or starting to love him. There is no way that could happen" she muttered and went to bed.  
--------------

It was half pass noon at Ichigo's home, when the phone rang. And Ichigo was the only person home. Both the parents were gone to work and she didn't have school.

"Hello."  
_"Hey, sweetie"_  
"Ryou, Why are you callng me."  
_"Do I have a reason to call you."_  
"Most of the time you do"  
_"Well I'm calling you to see if your free for dinner tonight."  
_"Well I don't know...Sure I would love to."  
_"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven. c-ya"_

And Ichigo hung the phone and ran upstairs to figure out what is she going to wear this evening. On the other end Ryou, after hang up the phone, was looking out the window. 'Ichigo do you love me or Kish more. Well, either way I can't loose you no matter what. I just can't.' he thought as he walk out of his room.

--------------------------------------  
PIA: well it's short, but the next one is longer trust me.  
Kish: Trust you, yeah right.  
PIA: You did. Anyway the reason for this chapter is short becaue I didn't want to give a way chapter 3 just yet.


End file.
